


Amorous Attentions

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: Adventures in Egypt [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: The Doctor and Sarah attract attention in Herakleion.





	Amorous Attentions

 The Doctor and Sarah put their bags down in a rented room at a rather nice inn. They had just arrived in the city of Herakleion. Their horse had been left at the city stables.

 “Beautiful place, so far,” Sarah remarked.

 “I hear the bathhouse here is splendid.” The Doctor looked out the second-floor window, able to see part of it. It wasn’t far at all, and looked quite beautiful, outdoor and marble and littered with flower petals.

 Sarah smiled. “I’ve heard the same, from the same man in Alexandria, even. Sounds like a plan.” She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. “Just give me a few minutes." 

 The Doctor looked back to the woman, spread out on the bed, sunlight from the window over half of her body. The weeks in Egypt had slightly tanned her skin, and a stray thought had him wonder how long it would take for it to fade when they left.

 Sarah sensed his staring, but didn’t open her eyes. “What?”

 “Oh… nothing.”

 “Mm… I’m sure it is,” she replied with a little smirk. Then she opened her eyes and looked him over. “We’re hardly dressed for the occasion.”

 The Timelord glanced down at the travel outfit he was wearing. “I do believe you’re right.”

 Sarah turned over onto her stomach to rifle through her bag, remembering a particular outfit she had picked up in Memphis. She hadn’t had a reason to wear it yet, and this would be perfect. The Doctor followed suit, going through his bag as well. 

‘Turn around,” Sarah prompted once she had found what she was looking for.

 The Doctor did a full turn with a little grin.

 “You know what I mean,” Sarah said with an affectionate sigh.

 The Doctor turned away from her as he continued fishing through his bag.

 Satisfied, Sarah started changing out of the leather trousers and short dress, humming a little tune as she did so.

 A couple moments later, they had both finished changing, and turned almost at the same time, looking the other over.

 “You certainly look ready for a bathhouse,” Sarah commented of the white knee-length loose wraparound skirt the Doctor now wore.

 “You, as well.”

 Sarah coyly bit her bottom lip, doing a little twirl to let the yellow-to-blue faded thin fabric of the calf-length skirt lift slightly. It had a matching top, covering just what it needed to of her chest, the straps crossing on her back. “What a fine pair we make,” she commented as she laid her hand on the man’s bare chest.

“M-hm…” the Doctor took the hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back of the fingers.

 Sarah giggled and turned, leading the Timelord by the hand.

 

 The bathhouse was indeed as spectacularly beautiful as they had been led to believe. The Doctor and Sarah emerged into the main area, which was more like a large courtyard with the bath set in the middle. Sheer curtains attached to the marble columns danced in the breeze, which also had flowering vines wrapped around them. A group of musicians played in a corner.

 “Very alluring.” Sarah remarked, “Looks less like a bathhouse and more like a luxury spa.”

 The bathhouse was moderately occupied, men and women sitting in groups in the bath and on blankets around it, drinking and talking and relaxing. Some of the women were topless, which was no longer an uncommon sight for Sarah and the Doctor, especially in the villages and small towns. But Sarah wasn’t going to join in with that aspect here. Nude baths in secluded areas of the Nile were one thing. Public nudity was another.

 Sarah spotted the wine pitchers and cups on the other side, and said, “I’ll get the wine, you find us a nice spot.”

 The Doctor nodded as they separated.

 Sarah got about halfway to the wine station when a handsome Greek man a little younger than her approached her from the side and slightly bowed his head. “I am Hotemkes. I believe I have found the most uncommonly beautiful woman in Herakleion… if not all of Egypt itself.”

 Sarah blushed slightly, but continued making her way to the wine. “Thank you. That’s lovely of you to say. But, I’m nothing special.”

 Hotemkes kept up with her. “And humble, as well. Which only adds to your beauty. What is your name, oh radiant one?”

 Sarah couldn’t help the giggle at the attention and attempts at flattery. “Sarah.”

 “Sarah…” the young man repeated softly.

 They reached the wine table, which also had fruits and breads. Sarah took a cup and poured one.

 “Would the radiant Sarah share a drink with me?”

 “That’s a nice offer, and I’m quite flattered.” This was hardly Sarah’s first time in turning down a potential suitor. “But you see, I came here with my husband.”

 “Husband?” Hotemkes sighed. “It is only fitting that one such as you is spoken for.” He tilted his head slightly. “He appreciates you?”

 “Oh, yes,” Sarah asserted. She picked up a grape and popped it in her mouth. “I’m sure you’re a nice man, but I am loyal to him.”

 “Beautiful, humble, and a loyal wife…” Hotemkes looked wistful. “Certainly one to be cherished.” He let out a long breath. “Could we share a drink in friendship?”

 “That I can do. Only one, though.” Sarah raised her cup to her lips as the man poured himself one.

 

 The Doctor had chosen a spot on a platform in the bath itself, with his lower legs in the water. He noticed a man approach Sarah, but didn’t pay it any mind, not sensing any coming danger from him. He closed his eyes and let out a deep relaxed breath, the music drifting over to his ears.

 A few moments later, he felt someone sit next to him. Someone who wasn’t Sarah, and whose eyes he could feel on him. He broke the silence between them with, “I’ve been told it’s considered rude to stare.”

 “I am simply appreciating the view before me.”

 The Doctor opened his eyes and turned to the dark-skinned Egyptian woman. Her dress was short with cut-out sides. The damp thin material clung to her skin and left little to the imagination. He had no problem keeping his gaze on her face. “And what view would that be?”

 “One of a handsome specimen of a Greek.”

 “Ah…” This was unfamiliar territory for the Timelord. Yes, Sarah found him physically attractive, and made that known. But for another woman to express a certain desire, if he was reading her body language correctly… “Most people compliment my intellect, keeping my senses under pressure, ability to solve a wide variety of problems…”

 “What do the other people compliment of you?” the woman leaned in closer.

 The Doctor scooted back a little. “I don’t know. I’m not in earshot of them.”

 The woman laughed. “I’m Mahika, and you have certainly caught my interest.”

 “I gathered as much.” The Doctor scooted back again as Mahika moved closer.

 “Such an uncommonly tall man.”

 “Yes, my wife says the same.”

 The mention of the Doctor being married didn’t dampen Mahika’s mood. If anything, it made her bolder. “Anyone would have to be blind to not notice that trait.” She laid a hand on his chest, and he quickly moved back again.

 The Doctor had unknowingly reached the end of the platform, and tumbled off into the water.

 “Why do you run?” Mahika asked, giggling in amusement as he righted himself to a sitting position. She followed him into the shallow water, replacing her hand on his chest. “Such a strange strong heartbeat,” she noticed.

 The Doctor took her wrist and pried her hand away from his skin.

 Mahika didn’t let that deter her, and used her other hand to steady herself against the marble under the water to once again move in close. “You must be descended from the gods to possess such traits.”

 “Not quite gods,” said a voice from above. “Lords would be more accurate.”

 They both looked up to see Sarah standing there with two cups in her hands.

 “Your wife?” Mahika looked back to the Doctor.

 “Yes. Sarah.” The Doctor pushed Mahika away to reclaim a seat on the platform.

 Mahika looked Sarah over. “A woman as uncommon as you,” she judged. Before Sarah could reply, she asked, “What say you both to some fun?”

 “I don’t share,” Sarah replied.

 “You misunderstand. I don’t mean we women share him. I meant more… equal terms. You are both beautiful.”

 “Oh,” Sarah realized.

 “We don’t share,” the Doctor answered.

 Mahika stood with a wistful sigh. “Ah… shame.” As she passed, she let a hand trail down Sarah’s hair.

 They both watched her go. Then Sarah sat next to the Timelord, the bottom part of her dress darkening in the water. “A rather hands-on admirer. Quite pretty, too.”

 “Thank you for the timely rescue.”

 Sarah chuckled as she handed him his cup of wine. “I just left a broken heart over there. Though he at least was respectful in my wishes.”

 “I was just about to tell her that I have eyes only for my wife.”

 Sarah laughed lightly. “Were you, now?”

 In response, the Doctor slipped into Sarah’s space, nudged her cup away from her mouth with his head, and kissed her lips. He put his cup down to lay his hand on her bare side.

 Sarah looped her arm around the back of the Timelord’s neck to deepen the kiss.


End file.
